This is Where We Are
by I'm home
Summary: A series of one-shots exploring the realities, complexities, and joys of various interpersonal relationships. Chapter Eight: Hermione visits Severus unexpectedly during one of his breaks. Originally written for Fire the Canon's 50 day challenge. Genre and ratings vary.
1. Quill

__**A/N: This is a response to the 50 Days of Inspiration Competition created by Fire the Cannon. This fic is going to be filled with various parings (some romantic, some not) and one-shots. My story is rated M because although the rating for individual chapters will vary, there is likely to be some moments deserving of a M rating.  
**

**_Day 1 Prompt: Character must use a quill_  
**

**_Paring: Percy/Hermione  
_**

**_Genre: Romance  
_**

**_Rating: T  
_**

**_Summary: Hermione and Percy have somehow found each other and they bask in each other's presence following a dinner at the Burrow.  
_**

* * *

_Scratch. Dip. Dip. Scratch. _

A sigh of frustration. And then -

_Boom!_

Percy's ink bottle exploded splattering the dark liquid his person, making a slippery mess of the floor, and covering various items on his writing desk. Most unfortunately, the abundance of ink ruined the letter he had begun to write earlier. His prankster brothers must have done something to it when Percy went to fetch an apple from the kitchen. He should have known something was up when his quill wouldn't gather the ink on its tip in spite of the times he dipped it into the small vial.

"Fred! George! You guys are real prats you know that!" Percy yelled as he stood up swiftly from his chair and turned to face his now wide open bedroom door. The twins, who had been watching for the explosion to happen from around the door frame, laughed heartily and strolled away gaily from the scene of the crime. Percy didn't have the ridiculously dramatic temper of their brother, Ron, so they felt no fear of a physical counterattack. The twins would have noticed the long sheet of parchment that was filled with his writing, but they exploded his jar of ink anyway knowing his writings would be damaged. The arses. At least his brothers view his life too boring to be interested in reading what was on the parchment; their reaction to _that _would have been interesting.

Percy mumbled a few swears under his breath and huffed at what was left of the ink bottle. If he had acted when he noticed there was an issue with the bottle, maybe her letter wouldn't have been destroyed. He had nearly finished it at the time of its destruction and had planned to send it today. Her letters often kept him sane and Percy knew how much it meant to her when he wrote, especially because it was usually hard for them to meet. The letter he had been writing would have her smile and now all the words he had written were gone and irretrievable. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair only to discover that his russet curls had been splattered with ink as well.

"Hey Percy...bloody hell. What happened here?"

Ginny had poked her head in Percy's door to inform him that was going to be served a little later tonight, but was distracted by the black liquid that covered the majority of surfaces in that area of the room. At his sister's voice Percy sat up straighter in his chair and took his glasses off his face and began to rub at the spots with a clean corner of his soft blue shirt.

"I'm sure you already sussed it out; it's a bit obvious."

Percy did not want to show Ginny that he was not just irritated by the prank, but upset that his brothers cared for him so little even after so many years. He consciously schooled his features into what he hoped was a convincing mask of indifference. A natural reaction for Percy was to answer his sister rudely; it was a fallback that few people cared to try and see through. Ginny just raised an eyebrow in response to his tone.

"You could've just said it was Fred and George; everyone heard your shouting, so there was no need to be a pillock. Mum sent me up here to tell you come down to dinner as soon as its ready. A friend of Dad's from work is going to come by and Harry and Hermione are coming over too. So be nice. And take a shower." She gave his sitting form on more glance before leaving to share her mum's message with her other brothers.

Percy blinked a few times before his sister's message registered. Then his heart did a happy little jump. He didn't know _she _was coming for dinner tonight.

_'Surely she would have mentioned it in her last letter?' _The freckled man wondered. He recalled that her last letter reached him roughly five days ago; maybe she had not known she would be coming over at that time. If he hadn't been so busy with his new job and managing living at The Burrow again he would have been able to write to her sooner, perhaps finding about her arrival a few days sooner.

After bumping into Hermione a several months prior in Diagon Alley the pair had maintained casual correspondence through owl that lasted for a few solid weeks. Hermione had initially offered to send Percy a letter to let him know if her newly purchased book, _Creature Counterparts: Why Witches and Wizards are Drawn to Dangerous Animals,_ was a good readand the letters slowly changed to represent the more than platonic feelings the man and woman were beginning to feel for the other. That phase of correspondence had started months ago. They tried to meet up whenever possible and the relationship was moving in a direction that both of them enjoyed very much. When he had to hear his Ron and Ginny arguing, he soothed his aching head with thoughts of Hermione's smile and memories of her sweet kisses. This would be the first time he would see her in a few weeks and she would probably arriving in a little over an hour.

Standing, Percy made a mental to-do list while glancing around at his room. His desk, floor and other various items were obvious victims of Fred and George's prank. Ink had also attacked his face, clothes, and hair. Percy moved his hands to his face in frustration. Realizing that he could do for a shave prompted another sigh from the resident knowledge hound. He knew that Hermione would want to meet up with him sometime during the evening and his room was a likely rendezvous location. It was time to get to work.

* * *

Looking in the mirror, Percy decided to throw his green button-down over his white shirt. Leaving the top button open, Percy looked at his reflection and was satisfied. His face was clean shaven and he was prepared to get through a night with his occasionally hostile siblings and his father's guest in order to spend time with Hermione later on. While rearranging his glasses on his face, Percy began to hear excited voices from Ron and Ginny downstairs. Harry or Hermione must of arrived. Willing the warmness to leave the back of his neck, Percy cleared his throat and left his room.

"Harry," Percy heard Ginny say in a soft voice. "Mum's still cooking and Hermione hasn't shown up yet; take a walk with me?"

Harry nodded and Percy saw the pair slip out of the door as he walked into the hall. By the sound of it, the rest of his family was in the sitting room being entertained by his father's lively guest. Avoiding that room, Percy headed to the kitchen where his mum was -

"Oh Percy dear!" Percy's mom exclaimed as she directed the plate that nearly hit Percy onto the dining table. "I thought everyone was in the sitting room!"

"I figured I would be more of use in the kitchen. I can take care of the table for you, Mum."

Percy moved toward the utensils and plates and opted to finish setting the table by hand. When Molly smiled in gratitude and thanked him; Percy allowed himself to relax around his mother and smile as well. The rest of his family usually tolerated him with varying amounts of distaste, but his mother seemed to have a soft spot for her bespectacled son. Setting the last of the silverware on the table, Percy turned his head toward the sound of soft footsteps approaching the kitchen. He straightened his glasses on his face and righted his posture, interested to see who would walk through the door. Percy wasn't prepared, however, for his breath to catch in his throat.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and offered a smile to Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello Molly; I figured since everyone else seems to be enjoying themselves in the drawing room, I might help you set the table."

"How sweet of you Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, a bit proud that despite his rash personality Ron had managed to maintain such a compassionate and sincere young woman as a friend. "Percy has already set the table though, dear. All that's left to do is set out the food."

The brunette (who hadn't spotted him when she first entered the room) looked around to find Percy standing off to one side of the long dining table. Despite his slow beating heart that was steadily filling with pleasant emotion, Percy managed to produce a professional sounding: "Good evening, Hermione" if only for the presence of his mother.

And then she smiled. Percy suspected that his reaction to her smile was a bit dramatic, but it happened outside of his control. His body went stiff and he sucked in a sharp breath: it had been so long since he'd seen that smile. She was stunning. Hermione looked at Percy with eyes so warm he felt as though she were somehow embracing him. Percy wondered vaguely if Hermione's eyes had been so lively and bright at Hogwarts and he had just failed to notice. Still smiling, Hermione crossed the room toward Percy. He welcomed her with a small smile and took a few moments to admire the way her deep red blouse subtly complimented her figure. Her hair was pulled away from her face but Percy still had the urge to run his fingers through her alluring locks.

Hermione stopped walking when she reached Percy, standing closer than was necessary. Her right arm reached out to lightly hold the fingertips of his left hand.

"Hey, Percy." Hermione said softly as she smiled up at him and squeezed his hand. "It's nice to see you."

After a few moments of holding each other's gaze, Hermione became more aware of the small distance between the two and her cheeks became a bit more pink. It seemed Percy had noticed their closeness as well, but was not going to comment on it. Hermione half expected Percy to enjoy her presence but avoid looking at her, awkward because his family was still loud around the corner and his mother could be heard arranging trays across the room. Instead he was staring intently at her. Or more specifically her lips. The young woman felt her heart rate jump and her breathing hitched a bit. Now he was staring into her eyes again. At almost a cruelly slow pace Percy began to lean down towards her lips. Entranced by the moment, Hermione tilted her face towards his ever so slightly and -

"Dears," Molly called from the far side of the kitchen, pretending to be unaware of the moment she just interrupted. "Do you think I could get a bit of help with these last few trays? My youth has remained in my spirit, but there's a bit less youth in my biceps."

* * *

Percy huffed again in annoyance. The meal had seemed to drag on a bit more that he expected that it would, what with three extra guests to change up the monotony. Currently he was holed up in his room making nonsensical marks on the letter parchment with his quill. His plan was to sneak Hermione away for a walk after dinner but those damn friends of hers reached her first...he wondered how she would manage sneaking up to his room with the other attendants to the meal enjoying her presence so much. It had been so long since he had seen her in person; knowing she found an anecdote of his entertaining was one thing, but he had a desire to see her face transform beautifully into a smile or laughter. By the sounds of it, the conversation in the sitting room had slowed. He could hear Fred and George call out their goodbyes as they left to return to their flat above the joke shop. Percy was glad they were gone and hoped that Hermione hadn't decided to just go home for the night. It was rather late, but surely she would have found a way to say goodbye to him?

"I didn't leave," was Hermione's greeting as she stepped into Percy's room, closing the door behind her with a nudge of her foot. She kept eye contact with him as she crossed the room to where he was seated in his desk chair. As she neared Percy's form he dropped his quill and stood to face her. "The others think I've left, but I wanted to see you. It's been a while, Percy."

He reached forward and gathered her slender hands in his own.

"I know." was his reply.

Tugging her gently, he pulled her arms forward to wrap around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Bending down, Percy rested his chin on the top of Hermione's head and his eyelids closed slowly. He could feel Hermione tracing random patterns on his back with her fingers. Using a small amount of wandless magic Percy put out the candles in the room. The pair held onto one another, swaying subtly to the sound of nature from outside his window.

Stepping out of the embrace, Hermione looked Percy in the eyes and began removing her trousers; Percy followed suit. Shirts came off and soon Percy stood before Hermione wearing only his boxers. Hermione had stripped down to a tank top and knickers. Walking backwards, Percy turned to place his glasses on his bedside table. Percy held out both of his hands for Hermione to take as he climbed into his bed. Hermione followed and they settled in together under the sheets. Hermione sighed in satisfaction as she curled up next to Percy, her head over his heart and an arm stretched over his chest. She shifted a bit to allow her left leg to cross his as he lay on his back. Percy had worked an arm around Hermione's waist and held her close.

"Is this where we are, Percy?" Hermione questioned softly. "Where we can be together and nothing else seems to matter? I don't think I've ever shown so much of myself to anyone. It's just the way I feel for you..." She left her sentence to hang unfinished knowing, somehow, that Percy wouldn't mind because he understood.

"This is what I want Hermione: you and me. This feels like all I've ever wanted. And nothing else does matter, not now."

Hermione shifted closer and Percy placed his right hand over the hand that rested on his chest. He turned his neck to place a gentle kiss on Hermione's head. It was his turn to sigh as he laid in awe of the beautiful moment. Hermione's body fit so wonderfully next to his own. The moon and stars shined softly over the pair as if to preserve the bliss of the moment. Quiet sounds of conversation came from levels below. This is where they are now. Stranded on an island where it was the two of them, lost in each other. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

**A/N: I found so much pleasure in writing that. I usually consider myself more of a poet, but I know I am a creative writer in general. It felt great that I was able to write this simple one-shot that was meant to come across as sincere. With creative work, I belong. In this art I am home (hence my pen name). **

**Thanks for reading and please review. If you liked it, disliked it, were indifferent, or spaced out: I wanna know. It's a curiosity of mine.:)  
**


	2. Accuracy

**A/N: Yo yo yo, it's another chapter. Hope you like it. I don't own anything of the world of Harry Potter.**

**_Day 7 Prompt: Accuracy_  
**

**_Characters: Harry/Hermione friendship  
_**

**_Summary: Harry took a guess at how she was feeling because he knew he would be right. He isn't prepared to handle the aftermath.  
_**

* * *

"Hey," Hermione cleared her throat. The casual tone she was going for sounded suspicious. She tried again.

"Hey," that time she was going for sweet and non-intrusive. For the heck of it, she tried her greeting again in a deep voice. She produced a sound that sounded vaguely like a laugh as she tried to find some humour in her situation. Maybe more practice would ease her nerves. In an attempt to sound subtly interested, Hermione gave it another shot.

"Hey."

That hadn't sounded right. Hermione sighed and self-consciously smoothed down her hair in the mirror. Looking around the small bath for someone to pop out and laugh at her nerves, Hermione started preparing to try her greeting once more. She still had hopes that using a confident and non-intrusive tone would be the right way to approach him. Closing her eyes, she took a breath to calm herself and relax her features. There were still uncomfortable knots in her stomach, so Hermione opened her eyes, did a little jump, and shook out her arms.

"Planning on talking to him tomorrow, then?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Hermione gave a nervous squeak. Placing a hand over her heart in surprise, Hermione laughed inwardly at the idea that the gesture would do anything to calm her racing heart. She hadn't heard Harry enter her flat and wondered how long he had been standing there before he had chosen to speak. Still trying to slow her breathing, Hermione turned to her left to face the man who was looking at her with knowing green eyes.

"Um, yeah. I mean, it's not that big of a deal. It's just that having been his student for such a long time makes me nervous at the idea of holding a normal conversation with him. I just want to say 'hello', but what if he bites my head off?" At this she gave an unnatural sounding giggle that had Harry's distress senses tingling.

"Hermione..." Harry started, trailing off when his friend pointedly looked away from him and back toward her mirrored reflection.

"I'll put the kettle on, yeah?" he began again. "Take a minute, then come sit with me."

Harry's jacket rustled as her turned away from her and moved toward the kitchen. Hermione closed the door to the loo behind him. Sighing, she looked at herself in the mirror once more. Was it so obvious that her emotions were overwhelming her? To Harry it was, but he had always understood her better than all others. His knowledge of what she was feeling was often scarily accurate. She stood on her toes to lean closer to the mirror. Had she looked this tired all day? Hermione slapped her cheeks in an effort to bring some colour to the surface. She tied her hair back, and followed the sound of Harry's well versed movements to her kitchen area. She saw two steaming cups of tea had been placed on opposite sides of the island. He set the kettle back on the stove and took a seat, indicating that he wanted Hermione to do the same.

It was usually best to be blunt with Hermione, so Harry made no half-arsed attempts to explain what he wanted from her. It was simple.

"Talk," he instructed, his voice not nearly as sweet as the tea he had prepared for her.

Hermione's right index finger gave a twitch at his tone. She tightened her grasp on her warm cup and took a slow sip.

"This is really good tea Harry," Hermione commented idly. "You remembered just how sweet I like it."

She was avoiding his question and Harry didn't need to point it out. He had noticed how she took her tea in their fifth year and had never prepared it any other way since. Hermione was trying not to talk about the huge white hippogriff in the room: her feelings about a certain man. Harry chose to pressure her by raising an eyebrow and taking a long drink of his bitter tea instead of prodding her with his words.

Recognizing Harry's look as one that meant he wasn't going to let the issue rest, Hermione mentally prepared herself to be honest with her friend. It was Harry after all, he wouldn't think of her any differently.

"Harry, I...well, yeah," Hermione sighed at the failed attempt at expressing her thoughts. She noticed her index finger twitch again. What if her friend would judge her, would look at her differently? Her situation was bad enough, Hermione didn't think she could stand having Harry look down upon what she was feeling.

"It's, well...it's nothing. I just want to say 'hello'. I haven't talked with him in a very long time. And that's all there is."

There was a pause as her words were left to fade into the air between them; air made stale wit her denial. Hermione silently wished her familiar would wake up from his nap so she could say she had to feed him and leave the table. She was in over her head. Harry knew her too well and soon he would be able to suss out why she seemed dishonest. Hermione stared into the cup of dark liquid in her hands hoping that, in her distress, some of her magic would manifest itself in the form of a loud noise or a bright light. Harry's attention should be focused on something other than her inner turmoil. She didn't want to talk about this - it was too painful and she wasn't ready. The conversation needed to die before he pulled her in too deep. Maybe her magic would make a loud noise and then the cat would wake up - double the distraction. Something needed to fill the thickening air. It wasn't any of her preferred distractions that broke the silence, though, it was Harry's voice.

"You love him."

Harry didn't know how correct he was - how she felt love for the man so strongly that she sometimes felt as if she were stuck in a nightmare where she didn't have any control over herself or her own reactions. The statement rang through her ears and Hermione gave into the temptation to stand up and leave the table. She needed to occupy herself with something. She needed to calm down and breathe.

Pouring out the rest of her tea, Hermione rinsed out her cup and filled it with water. Harry followed her as she entered the living area and approached a few potted plants she kept near the window. Watering a plant and patting down the dirt, Hermione tried to pretend that Harry's statement wasn't so spot on.

"Harry, that's preposterous," she laughed shakily. "I don't think anyone could feel such a way about S-severus Snape. Pygmy puffs would fly." Hermione hoped, weakly, that Harry had not noticed the way she struggled to pronounce his name. She tried to focus on the task in front of her despite her increasingly blurry vision.

It was then Hermione noticed that she had run out of water after the first plant, but was absentmindedly trying to tend to the fifth. Feeling frustrated, she moved toward her sink and turned on the water. Her movements froze as Harry repeated himself.

"You love him."

It wasn't a question, and Hermione had lost the will to appear innocent of the proclaimed charges. Hands feeling numb, she hardly noticed as her cup made a loud noise when it fell into the empty sink. The water ran forgotten. Harry walked forward and turned it off.

"Hermione, love. Look at me."

Obeying his soft command, Hermione turned to face her friend. Harry saw evidence of her conflict that had already run down her cheeks; he took in the brown eyes that were shiny with lost, hopeless tears. His heard ached for the woman before him. Moving both arms toward the brunette, Harry gathered her into his embrace in a futile effort to erase all the pain she was feeling inside. Hermione cried, grateful for his comfort.

Severus Snape had disappeared after the war. There were whispers that he was alive and in hiding, but it was much more likely that he was dead and that he had died cold and alone; a death many had wished upon him. Something in Hermione knew that he was living which made it hard to move on. Pretending he was dead, though, just another war causality, was much simpler. She could lie to herself and argue that his heroics endeared him to her. He had a celebrity factor because of how well he managed to play the game of life, even though he seemed to constantly be near an edge. She made an effort to mourn his "death" as that of a hero, of one who had fought for good and was forced to make the ultimate sacrifice. Hermione pushed other thoughts to the back of her mind.

If Severus had never returned so many years after his disappearance, perhaps Hermione would be able to stop the tears that had started to soak through Harry's shirt. She could have been happy, or content at least. It would have been easier to pretend she had never loved him if he were still "dead". Much easier than the pain that had become so familiar to her now.

"I can't tell him, Harry," she choked out through her tears. "He sees me how he's always seen me; he'll never be able to -" she stumbled over her words and had take a few deep, shuddering breaths before continuing.

"He'll never be able to love me like I love him."

Harry rubbed the back of the woman he had grown to care for so much over the years. She was shaking in his arms from the force of her emotions. The war had brought so much pain; so much sorrow and loss. In the aftermath there was hope for new beginnings, and for a better world. Harry prayed to every deity he knew of to bring peace and happiness to his loved ones. He prayed especially for Hermione; she had fallen for their Professor and it was clear that she was resigned to never tell a soul. Harry didn't know how deeply she felt for the man but he knew she was in pain and was glad when Snape had disappeared so soon after the final battle. She could move on and have the life she deserved. It was in this moment Harry realized things would never be that simple for them. He held his friend closer in his arms as he noticed she was trying to speak again.

"I love him so much, Harry. I love him so much that it seems like the only thing I want out of life is to be with him," she whispered in a voice hoarse with tears and despair. "It hurts every time I'm around him and I have to pretend like I don't feel this way." Harry tried to hold back his own tears. He never wanted to see her like this.

"I've gone barmy haven't I?" she tried to laugh and stepped back out of Harry's arms. Looking into his eyes she began to cry softly once more, supporting her weak frame with the counter behind her. The understanding and love he saw in his gaze was nearly too much for her. If she would have fallen for her best friend she would never know this sadness.

"He can never know, Harry. He can never know."

It had to happen sometime. Saving the world from a reign of evil didn't guarantee you were safe from suffering; it didn't protect from heartbreak. Harry found his strength tested again as he tried to offer comfort when he knew that this pain was more than he knew how to handle. He wasn't dealing with a third year with aching hands because Umbridge was abusive. This was his friend, this was Hermione. One of the most important people in his life was suffering under the weight of a dream that could never come true. He didn't move to stop the tears from sliding down his cheeks.

Hermione curled herself into the warmth of Harry's chest while he held her tightly. The usually strong and confident woman he had known for so long was weak and miserable. She was clinging desperately to Harry's body for support and guidance. Harry prayed again for happiness to be in her future. This time he couldn't say "it would be alright" because he didn't know if it would be. Harry knew nothing of unrequited love. He didn't know how to make this better. All Harry knew was that the beautiful woman in his arms didn't deserve to feel such pain.

* * *

**A/N: If the line where Harry's distress senses were tingling reminded you of Spiderman, it's because I couldn't resist putting that in there and was encouraged to do so by a little Spiderman on my shoulder. **

**Please review; I know I make mistakes, so feel free to point them out. If you loved it, hated it, were indifferent, spaced out, or if this made you think of something: let me know. It's a curiosity of mine.:) Thank you. **


	3. Neville's Good Education

**A/N: (Cue music) Here's a chapter and I wrote for you, here's a chapter and I wrote it for you, it has Hermione and Neville too so dig in...it's yummy, and kind of, a little bit funny!  
**

**_Day 2 Prompt: "A dog is the greatest gift a parent can give a child. Okay, a good education, then a dog." - John Grogan _  
**

**_Characters: Hermione/Neville  
_**

**_Summary: Hermione wants Neville to take a step toward bettering his education. In his eyes, it's just a step closer to Snape. So she bribes him. With a "dog."  
_**

* * *

Hermione's sudden bought of laughter echoed through the nearly empty hall. Her companion tried to shush her, eyes looking around quickly, searching to see if the subject of their conversation would emerge from the shadows and reprimand them.

"Neville!" she cried. "I assure you, Professor Snape did not become a Hogwarts potions instructor to play out such sadistic fantasies."

Her friend was unconvinced.

"Hermione, the war is over. Snape doesn't owe any debts," here Neville held up a finger before Hermione could interject, "- and it's obvious that he's never fancied his students. So why is he back? Because it's a part of his evil plan!"

The nervous looking young man was sure to speak quietly, fearing that Professor Snape was not in his office, but prowling the corridors looking for students to eat. He glanced around the area warily, hardly noticing as Hermione led him further into the dungeons. His body shivered in reaction to the chills he felt coming off of the cold stone. Even the walls in this part of the castle were reminiscent of Snape. Trying to picture his professor in his grandmother's clothing once more, Neville tried to reason with Hermione and calm his nerves at the same time.

"Look, Hermione, it's my eighth year here, my eighth! Thanks to that bloody long war, I'm 20 and I kind of want to leave everything as it is. There were only a few of us that returned for a reason: we don't need to be here. I have a fairly decent education already and I do not need to pass Advanced Potions - will you let go of my arm already?"

Neville was able to remove Hermione from his arm and took a few steps away from her for good measure. The pair were about thirty metres down the corridor from Snape's private office and Neville wasn't planning on moving any closer. Hermione huffed and placed her hands on her hips in a distinctly feminine display of displeasure.

"You blow me. You helped save the world, Neville! Bloody hell, you saved _Severus Snape_! I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping you out a bit after that. It's the least he can do."

Her friend scoffed in a completely uncharacteristic way. _'He must really still be afraid of Professor Snape," _Hermione mused idly as she watched his face turn a bit more red.

"Saving someone's life doesn't mean I can handle this material. It's too much, Hermione, I'm too old for this and it's embarrassing. I should be out working by now and Professor Snape shouldn't feel as though he has to save me from my own failures," Neville recalled the numerous rumours he had heard about his professor lately and the articles he had skimmed over the years. "He has too much to worry about."

Hermione was sympathetic to Neville in that moment. Because he saved Severus Snape's life, Snape's story would always be one to share (which completely went against man's nature) and he would be alive to witness everyone's reactions. He was constantly viewed through the lens of preconceived notions before the war, and now that people felt they knew him it would be worse. The world "knew" his story and if only based on the life expectancy of a wizard, he had many more years to live under the weight of knowing eyes.

The young woman walked toward her friend slowly. She knew he felt partially responsible for the pain in their professor's life. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she began to slowly express her thoughts.

"You cant' blame yourself for what has happened; saving his life doesn't mean you should feel responsible for his situation," she tried to keep her voice quiet as to not draw the attention of the dark man in his office. "You've given Snape another chance at happiness. Never was he able to live how he wanted or to enjoy what life has to offer; now he can, and that is directly due to your bravery."

His friend's kind words warmed his heart and helped wash away some of his nerves. Neville steeled himself to walk nearer to the office door when something occurred to him.

"Hermione, why don't you just help me out with this subject? You're his best student. Even if he wouldn't let you use his supplies for actual brewing, you could help me understand the material. Please?" He smiled, hoping his friend would take up the offer.

"Professor Snape has a much greater understanding of the material than I do - he is a _Potions_ _Master _- and he'd be able to assign extra assignments to bring your grade up. I will help wherever I can, but you need his help much more than you need mine. Don't take the easy way out."

She slapped her friend lightly on the arm. Hermione had hoped that killing a huge serpent that could eat their professor and still have room for pudding would give him some confidence in dealing with his professor but, she recalled, fears were often irrational. She found it hilarious how wrong she was in this particular case.

Neville, realizing that he was unlikely to get out of working with Snape, didn't bother to hide his dismay as he leaned against the wall behind him. Hermione came up and pulled lightly on both of his arms in a state of pleasantness that did not match up with his feelings of dejection and fear. Hopping over to the left side of his body, Hermione looped her right arm through his left and led her friend in the direction of Snape's office.

"It's time to face your fears Neville." Her friend sighed again, his body tense. Hermione stopped walking near Snape's door.

"There's that horticulture research fair coming to the area in a few weeks right?" Neville nodded slowly, not sure what the sudden shift in conversation was leading to. "If you go through this thing with Snape, I could be persuaded talk with Mcgonagall about two day passes out of the castle."

His eyes lit up and he began to whisper in an excited voice.

"Is that even possible? I mean, I just assumed I wasn't going to be able to go! Could you really get us a pass to go Hermione? Leto Hughy will be there! _Leto __Hughy!_" Hermione smiled his excitement, having no idea who Leto Hughy was but knowing it would mean a lot if Neville got the chance to meet him or her.

"It all depends on if you go through with this thing with Snape, she tempted in a teasing voice. "You have way too much potential to just fall back in this class; he's a good guy. Try to remember that when you talk with him."

With his goals in mind, Neville hardly trembled when knocking and only let out a small gasp of fear when he was instructed to enter. Hermione gave him a pat on the back for extra support. Pushing open the door slowly, Neville kept his eyes focused on the ground.

Hermione watched as Snape gave her friend a curious look before looking up at her and sending her a small smirk. Knowing that his actions would not be noticed by Longbottom - as it would take the boy at least a minute to look up from the floor - Severus felt more comfortable in showing his pleasure at seeing her. Hermione gave Severus a smile and a small wave as the door drifted shut.

The young woman laughed quietly to herself as she walked down the hallway, retracing her steps. Neville would be fine.

* * *

**A/N: In this story the "dog" was the horticulture fair. It's Neville we're talking about here.  
**

**Please review; I know I make mistakes, so feel free to point them out. If you loved it, hated it, were indifferent, spaced out, or if this made you think of something: let me know. It's a curiosity of mine.:) Thank you. **


	4. Severus' New Family

**A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, but I hope all of you enjoy it just the same. Thank you for all the reviews and subscriptions - it honestly makes my day.  
**

**_Day 23 Prompt: Family _  
**

**_Characters: Hermione/Severus  
_**

**_Summary: Severus has never had a family like the one the Weasleys have become for him.  
_**

* * *

"I've never..." he started and trailed off, unable to express himself.

"I know," she replied, understanding him in a way others had never been able to.

Severus cleared his throat and adopted a more rigid posture. The dirt and stones moved clumsily under his feet.

"What I mean to say is - " he was cut off.

"I know," Hermione repeated. "It's alright, Severus. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

The tall man sighed - he didn't have to let her in on his confusing thoughts. He and Hermione were on their way to a Weasley party. The celebration was for summer birthdays and the Burrow would be filled with tiny witches and wizards, as well as some of his former students and colleagues. It would be easier on his nerves if the crowd of people would look at him with disdain - he was no stranger to such looks. What was hard to get used to, however, was the warmth that the Weasleys and their friends were sure to show him.

There were still mornings when he woke confused as to why Hermione would chose to be with him, to sully her image when there surely much younger, more impressive males to share a bed with her. What could have possessed her to chose him _and _stay with him? After all he had done, it was hard to imagine being worthy of a woman like the one beside him now. Hermione had taken to combating his insecurities with gentle, understanding words and caresses. She had never regretted their decision to pursue their interest in each other and, even though he likely hadn't realized it yet, she planned to stay with him for the foreseeable future.

Looking up the road at the Burrow, Hermione reflected that the Weasley gang was still confusing to the man even though they had been together for years already. Although he knew of their strong family ties and fondness for each other, he was not accustomed to being a part of it. He had overheard stories of how the love flowed so freely when the lot was gathered together, but was not used to receiving it. The group inside the tilting house had come to genuinely view him as a member of their family and he was still blown away.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. She smiled when he returned her embrace and began to comb his fingers through her hair.

"You don't have to feel uncomfortable Severus," she reassured softly. "I love you and I want you to know that you deserve this. You deserve their love too."

It was new to him; the acceptance, the open arms and smiles. Severus suspected that he might never become completely accustomed to enthusiastic claps on the back from Arthur or hugs from Minerva. When his five year old "niece" pulled him away from Hermione to show off her new toy, he would probably still be surprised that she hadn't latched onto his partner instead. But he would never be be ungrateful for this chance at happiness. He pulled away from Hermione and grasped her left hand gently.

Severus began to walk toward the Burrow, more comfortable after his moment of reflection. He may never become used to the love, but he was beginning to realize that he was worthy of it. The woman beside him has showed him so many things, so many sides of life he never thought he would be able to experience. Holding her hand tighter in his own, Severus silently promised to be everything and more that she was for him. Hermione deserved to feel as though she was a part of a small family of her own. He would be that source of love for her. Severus was unpracticed in showing how he felt, but he would never stop trying to learn. She had brought so much into his life that he would never be able to thank her properly for. In that moment he realized Hermione had given him another gift a while ago, one that was more precious than she could understand: she had given Severus his first real family.

* * *

**A/N: I thought it was sweet. I don't think Severus was too out of character; it's hard to think of him being comfortable with the love the Weasleys would show him. He wouldn't necessarily fall back on his snarkiness to get him through the new experience, I think he would be kind of awed and just go with it. You know what I mean?  
**

**Please review; I know I make mistakes, so feel free to point them out. If you loved it, hated it, were indifferent, spaced out, or if this made you think of something: let me know. It's a curiosity of mine.:) Thank you. **


	5. Negative

**A/N: This chapter was pretty intense for me to write and when I finished, I was thinking 'wow.' I think this explores an emotional side of Ron that people don't always think is there. In this story, age has helped him grow into that side of himself...maybe a bit too well for Hermione's tastes.  
**

**_Day 3 Prompt: Negative _  
**

**_Characters: Hermione/Ron  
_**

**_Genre: Angst/Romance  
_**

**_Rating: M  
_**

**_Summary: Hermione and Ron are pretty satisfied with their relationship...well Hermione is satisfied anyway.  
_**

* * *

"Shite, Hermione," Ron pleaded. "Just stop talking for one minute and listen to me, alright?"

Hermione closed her mouth around any words she had planned to say and vowed to listen to friend without interruption (unless it was necessary). Ron stood up from the bed and walked over his trousers that had been discarded near one of Hermione's bookshelves. Pulling them on, he turned to face the woman in the bed. Hermione had shifted into a seated position with her back resting against the headboard. In a subconscious effort to convince the man in the room to let her lips grace his, instead of using his mouth to share whatever unpleasantness he was thinking of, she had left the bedsheets to pool around her waist. She folded her hands in her lap and waited for Ron to continue speaking.

"Sheets," Ron said, gesturing in her general direction but not making eye contact. With a sigh, Hermione covered herself. Feeling more ready to share his somber thoughts now that he wasn't going to be distracted by her naked breasts, Ron proceeded with a sigh and ran his right hand through his unkempt hair.

"I can't do this anymore, Hermione."

She sat up a bit more alert and looked ready to respond, but Ron went on speaking before Hermione had the chance.

"We've been fucking for months now, Hermione. I haven't slept alone since April and don't get me wrong," he looked into her eyes before continuing, "I love having sex with you. I love waking up in the morning and having arms around me and heading to bed at night knowing that the air is about be filled with the scent of our love," he followed Hermione with his eyes as she threw aside the sheets and left the bed. "But I can't do this anymore. I can't make love to you every night and wake up having to pretend like it meant nothing to me."

Hermione picked up Ron's blue button down shirt from the night before and slipped it on, uncaring that the buttons were undone and were exposing her naked form. A flush spread across her chest as her frustration grew.

"What do you want then, Ron? You want to break up? To stop this -" she gestured wildly between the two of them as she whispered fiercely to him, aware that Harry was asleep down the hall, "- this thing? You know how well that went in the past; we couldn't go a full two weeks keeping out hands to ourselves."

"I'm tired of playing this bloody game, Hermione! I want this to stop."

"Ron, this is working. We're fine. We're friends, we fuck. Don't go trying to question it now, it's too late for that." Hermione said, trying to stop the conversation from moving forward.

She pulled Ron's shirt tighter around her slender frame, fastening a few buttons for good measure. Moving around the room, Hermione began to gather items for a shower.

"You know when I went out with Harry and some mates last week? We went to a pub and ended up talking with some of the most gorgeous girls on this side of the wizarding world," Ron paused in his speech and let his eyes follow Hermione's movements as she laid clothed out at the end of her bed.

"I hope you had fun, Ron," she said, her sincerity masking her opinion of the types of girls that usually approached Ron and Harry. "It's not often you meet such attractive fan girls."

"That's just it, Hermione: they weren't attractive, not to me. I knew they fancied me and loved that I play quidditch and fought in the war, but they still weren't sexy. If I had two of 'em, _two,_" he stressed, "in a room I probably wouldn't be able to get it up. And you know why."

"Don't be so bloody negative, Ron," Hermione admonished. "What we're doing isn't shouldn't stop you from shagging some nice broads when they come around."

Ron looked at the clothes she had laid out as he spoke.

"The boys are beginning to joke that I don't like broads at all. Dean suggested that I go with Harry next time he visits one of those gay pubs. I think they all think Harry and I are shagging, but won't say anything about it," he looked over at her form as she stood by the window. "Seamus is getting a bit jealous, I suspect."

"Well what do you want to happen?" Hermione sighed. "Me backing off so you can feel free to bring around girls to show the guys that you swing that way? You've been free to do that the whole time, Ron. It doesn't bother me. We're just shagging."

"You know what I want, Hermione. I want you to want me, and not just in your knickers. Let's make us public, let's do this the right way so everyone knows you're mine."

"Well, I can't do that, Ron. I don't want a relationship and I'm not yours: I'm your friend, your shagging mate," she gathered the bundle of her things and headed for the door. "What we have works just like it is."

Ron rushed to stop her before she could open the door and leave the conversation to die like it never happened. Hermione dropped her shampoo bottle in surprise. Ron stood a short distance away from her his chest moving quickly in response to his intense emotions.

"I love you, Hermione and you know that," Ron said passionately staring into her eyes. "I can't do this anymore knowing your heart isn't in it, that you aren't fully mine."

Calmer now, Ron gently moved his left hand to stroke Hermione's cheek. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Softly, he applied more pressure to the kiss and began moving his lips against hers. Hermione shifted her free hand to rest on Ron's bare chest. Moving his hand from her cheek to her hair, Ron broke the contact leaving her lips tingling.

"Tell me," he commanded brokenly, his eyes searching her own. "Tell me that this means more to you than sex and not being alone through the night. Tell me I mean something to you. Tell me, and I'll stay."

When she didn't respond after a few moments, Ron stepped back. Hermione looked away, then found his eyes again and opened her mouth to speak. Snapping it shut after a moment of indecision, she turned to the door and left the room. After a minute Ron heard running water coming from the bathroom. It was then he noticed the cold liquid he was standing in, its strawberry scent reminding him of the woman down the hall, summertime, and passionate nights. He vanished the mess before the smell could permeate the air and walked across the hall to his room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was made especially for Fire the Canon who LOVES Ron/Hermione...safe to say, she probably won't appreciate that Ron kind of had his heart broken in the end. Either way, this is the first Ron/Hermione paring I have ever written given that I don't enjoy them together very much. I did like writing this though, so maybe there will be a happy fic with the two of them in the future.  
**

**Tell me what you thought of it. It's a curiosity of mine.:) Thank you. **


	6. Herbology with Malfoy

**A/N: This is just a short one-shot, all dialogue. I thought it would be fun to stick these two together in some context so here they are, haha:)**

**_Day 4 Prompt: Till_  
**

**_Characters: Neville/Draco  
_**

**_Rating: K  
_**

**_Summary: Neville and Draco are working on an assignment for Herbology class.  
_**

* * *

"Slaving away like a muggle is quite unbecoming; aren't you a pureblood Longbottom? You should rise to your status. Look at you: tilling, hoeing, re-potting…it's disgraceful. Do you realize that your magic could do the work much faster? Now you don't speak, muggle?"

"Malfoy. Go away."

"Excuse me! I believe you have forgotten that I am your superior! I come from a long line of noble, well respected, and powerful witches and wizards: you will do well to remember your place! Look! Look at you on your knees in the dirt! You position of submission only reiterates my point."

"Sod off, Malfoy. You're upsetting the plants with your ego."

"Excuse me! Don't go thinking for one moment that I will allow you to take credit for all the work I've – "

"You have done nothing."

"—long hours in the library, falling asleep on top of books…I have plotted and elegantly planned every detail of this assignment. I am the backbone of this project!"

"…Our task was to nurse these Jenkiplitther Ivory Aloe plants back to health, explaining our methods and recording data. You weren't required to plot anything and your involvement in this assignment so far has been mainly as an errand boy. And you never stepped foot in the library!"

"Well, even still. You would have not had so much success if it were not for my errands and my ingenious ideas."

"Every idea came from me and my intuition or from books – mainly from my personal collection."

"Well, even still. You look like a muggle. You should take more pride in your bloodline! Your magical ability has been passed down –"

"Shut up, Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N: The name of the plants they are taking care of are completely made up. I hope this made you guys smile because it makes me laugh when I re read it. **

**Please review and let me know what you think! I really appreciate feedback in any and every form so please take a second to let me know if you loved it, hated it, spaced out, if it reminded you of something...it's a curiosity of mine.:) Thank you!  
**


	7. I'll Try to Fix You

**A/N: This fanfic is written is response to Fire the Canon's 50 Day Challenge.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter - it's all property of JKR.  
**

_**Day 43 Prompt: Genre - Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Characters: Hermione/Lavender  
**_

_**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship  
**_

_**Summary: Hermione knows something happened and she wants to make things right. First, though, she has to get Lavender to open up to her.  
**_

* * *

Lavender lay on her side, her knees pulled up close to her chest. The warmth of her duvet and blanket did little to stop the chills that seemed to randomly run across her body. Her eyes were shut as she absentmindedly moved her fingers to tug at the ears of her stuffed rabbit. She could hear the murmurs behind her as Parvarti spoke with her sister. Likely, the twins were discussing Lavender's atypical behavior the night before. Heavy footsteps moved in her direction, but Lavender didn't look to investigate the noise. When it was clear that the person had stopped walking and was standing in front of her face, Lavender opened her eyes with unenthusiastic effort.

Hermione looked down at her roommate her face betraying none of her reasons for standing at the side of the bed. Lavender wondered if she knew that she didn't want to be bothered. She had been writing on parchment when Lavender entered the dorm, red eyed and emotional, giving Parvarti vague and short answers when she asked how her date went. Lavender and Hermione's relationship was never strong and never entirely sincere. Maybe if Lavender asked her to go away she would respect the request and leave Lavender to question how everything went wrong so quickly…

"Get up, Lavender," Hermione commanded softly after a moment of silence. She was aware of how the twins' conversation died down to watch their interaction.

"Put on a jumper or something; we're going for a walk."

If it had been a few weeks ago, or even yesterday morning, Lavender would have been surprised at her audacity. There would have been no reason for the girl to willingly seek out her company. Now, though, Lavender recognized Hermione's serious expression that was probably mirroring her own. She didn't speak as she threw her covers aside, letting her rabbit to fall to the ground forgotten. Straightening the dully colored orange jumper, Lavender moved to follow Hermione out the door and down the stairs.

* * *

The unusual pair walked through Hogwarts' corridors conscious of the looks they received from older students milling about. Hermione climbed the stairs to the owlery and Lavender became aware of the faint smell of bird waste. They walked over to a balcony that overlooked the grounds and Hermione leaned against the rail, letting out a sigh. Lavender followed suit and moved closer to admire the view. She blinked away a few tears musing that the beauty of the scenery shouldn't have to be marred by her imperfections. Memories of her stupid mistakes and the knowledge that she would never be good enough for him, for anybody, prompted Lavender to look away from the grounds and down at her hands.

"I want to know what happened, Lav," Hermione started. The other young woman couldn't remember Hermione ever using that endearment with her before.

"You can tell me," she assured softly.

Images moved unwanted through Lavender's eyes. She had known that he wasn't the guy best suited for her but she really liked him. It felt good when she walked into the room and he openly admired her figure, smirking at her blush. If she had just acted how he had wanted her to…if she had tried harder to make him happy…he deserved to be happy like he made her happy. Next time she would try harder. Her thoughts were desperate attempts to right the situation that was so wrong. It would get better, she was sure of it. She just had to explain that to Hermione.

"It wasn't like it seemed. We just got into an argument, that's all."

Hermione looked over at the young woman next to her and reminded herself that she needed to be strong to get Lavender to be honest with her; if she could be brave about this then Lavender might be inspired to do the same. She needed to make things better. Pavarti and some of the other girls had seen signs that their relationship wasn't healthy, but Hermione wouldn't allow herself to believe it. Those types of things only seemed to happen to girls in books, she had told herself. Now it was all too real, much to complex, and a very delicate situation.

"We're girls, Lav. We know hastily done glamour charms when we see them," Hermione watched as Lavender subconsciously touched her left cheek.

The brunette continued trying not to offend Lavender with her accusations, but knowing all the same that they were hard to hear.

"And we all saw the tears in your eyes when you came back. And heard you crying in the middle of the night. You can talk to me."

Lavender didn't want to relive what had happened to her, but she couldn't keep it to herself. Looking at Hermione, she knew that she could trust this odd friend of hers who respected her even though they annoyed each other and didn't resent her after the Ron incident. Without realizing it, tears had slipped down her cheeks and were dropping onto her jumper. Hermione's arms moved to hug her around her shoulders and Lavender was grateful for her comfort.

Watching her roommate cry over a boy she should have never gotten involved with and a situation she would never deserve to be in was painful. Hermione knew that Lavender had strong feelings for him and that she still wanted to care for him, despite the bruises he had likely given her the night before. She would listen as she told her story, but she would also would plan how to make things right. Hermione blinked back her own tears, her heart aching at the sound of the sobs filling the air. She would do everything she could to make sure her friend would not be broken like this again. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: I found out after it happened (and he was in jail) that a close friend of mine was being abused by a guy she was involved with - a man I didn't even know she was involved with. Abuse - sexual, emotional, or otherwise - does happen and we can make a difference. If you are able to give support, do so. If you can be the voice that says every who tells you that you are anything less than beautiful is wrong, be that voice. The wrongs in this world can be righted. It is NOT the victim's fault that they were abused; NOTHING makes abuse justifiable. When the time comes for you to make that choice to be a shoulder to lean on, make the right choice. Say "yes, I'm here for you."  
**

**Thank you.  
**


	8. You Fancy Me

**A/N: So as of today, Fire the Canon's 50 Day Challenge has officially ended, but I will continue updating for the sake of writing and inspiration and all that good stuff. I apologize in advance for any silly mistakes made in this chapter, but I'm falling asleep where I sit, haha:)  
**

**_Day 39 Prompt: Fancy_  
**

**_Characters: Hermione/Severus  
_**

**_Summary: Hermione shows up unexpectedly to visit with Severus during one of his breaks as Hogwarts Potions Professor.  
_**

* * *

"Does pretending to be ornery all day give you a headache?" Hermione teased, gliding easily past the sea of students exiting the classroom. She entered, glancing uninterestedly around the room until her gaze settled on the so called "Dungeon Bat."

Severus moved to the front of his desk, watching her as she walked up the aisle toward him.

"I assure you, Miss Granger, it's necessary to keep them quiet and on task."

"I think you like to tell yourself that to justify all the fun you secretly have," she paused to hop on top of a student's desk directly in front of him. "It must be tiring spending so much time convincing little witches and wizards that your 'All-Mighty-Potions-Master-Powers are never to be questioned: only feared', while hiding a smile."

He laughed heartily at her relaxed tone, enjoying the light banter between them. Leaning back against the front of his desk, he glanced at the door before facing her once more. It was still earlier in the morning, but there were some professors who dropped in to bother him about one thing or another at such inconvenient hours. Most of the Howarts professors knew that any requests of him should be made at least after lunch, once he had the time to become more accustomed to the day. He was not a morning person (which was well known), but some of the newer instructors seemed to ignore the fact. It wouldn't do for any of those annoying chits to burst in and see that he was capable of being "nice."

"What are you doing here, Granger? If you weren't aware, I do have a class scheduled in about forty five minutes."

"Pardon me," Hermione responded smoothly. "Am I not allowed to visit my favorite professor?"

"You wound me with your lies, Granger. We both know that you have always been especially fond of McGonagall."

"You make too many assumptions, Professor Snape. As far as instructors go, I must place McGonagall at number two. Although I have always enjoyed Minerva herself, as a student I was much more taken with Filtwick's charms."

"Is that so?" he questioned, smiling at the double meaning of her words.

"I suppose the muggle in me was amazed that the spells we learned were ever even possible."

"Surely, though, transfiguration was impressive as well. I would know from experience that the muggle world cannot boast of women who can transform into cats."

"That's true," Hermione conceded. "However there was an American book series I came across in my youth that took away a bit of the shock factor. _Animorphs, _it was called. The series focused on a group of friends who could transform to various animals at random."

"So you're skiving off work to come visit your third favorite professor and discuss muggle children's books?"

"Actually, Severus, Trelawney has always had a special place in my –"

"Stop while you're behind, Hermione," Severus suggested, chuckling, "I have seen firsthand your lively reactions to the woman."

Severus continued conversationally, remembering an incident from a few months back.

"I confess I nearly expected you to draw your wand at Lovegood's party. Your expression was quite intense."

He felt himself smirk at Hermione's face as she sat up straighter and looked off somewhere to the right.

"I wouldn't have had to intervene if she hadn't been fondling your biceps like some long lost treasure!"

"You fancy me," he teased.

"I do not! What a preposterous assumption, Mr. Snape. I'm at a loss as to what gave you that idea."

"You were jealous, Granger," he laughed. "You were jealous of the broad because she was touching me and you wanted to be in her place."

"No, I would have to disagree. I was upset at her distasteful display of interest because we were having a perfectly good conversation before she showed up and her actions were ruining the taste of the wine."

"Why are you here, Granger? You never answered my question."

Hermione removed herself from the student's desk and lessened the space between them, stopping her when she stood very close to his body.

"I just wanted to visit my favorite Potion's Master; I heard he was having some trouble with irritating co-workers."

Hermione ran her hands up his arms, moving towards the shoulders and back down again. She took his hands in her own and held his gaze as she placed his arms around her waist.

"Mmm, that might be true. But does that concern you, Miss Granger?"

"Oh, very much so. I would love to explain to you how much that concerns me in greater detail…how much time until your next class?"

"We have thirty minutes," he said, shifting so he was standing closer to her and tightening his arms around her waist.

"I should start by saying that I am always concerned with what is mine" Hermione stated softly, focused on his intense, dark eyes and his closeness.

Severus responded by moving to capture her lips with his own. He felt Hermione reach up to clutch at his arms as she surrendered to the kiss. Their movements were soft and slow, their lips reconnecting over and over again. Hermione savored the sweetness of their kiss and ignored the desire to unbutton her shirt as it was suddenly much to warm. There would be time for the removal of clothes later, but this was neither the time nor the place. She let a happy sigh slip out in between kisses, her right hand moving up to rest on his shoulder. Severus pulled away staring deeply into her eyes as he stroked her cheek gently.

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't about to last much longer?" Hermione asked.

"Because you can hear the footsteps in the corridor."

The pair turned to look at the door at the back of the classroom, but didn't break apart from their embrace. Severus was still technically on break and was more than willing to send and intruder away with a scowl and a threat of violence.

When Harry entered through the door Hermione was surprised, wondering what he could need with her. He walked up through the main aisle but did not move too close to the couple.

"Er, 'ello Snape, hey Hermione. I thought I would be able to find you here. He knows you have twenty more minutes of your break left, but Jepsen really needs your help with something. He asked me to come fetch you right away."

Hermione groaned and pressed her face into Severus' robes. Severus smoothed her hair back a few times and Hermione smiled at the open affection that he usually refrained from showing in front of others. She turned to face her friend who looked a bit uncomfortable that she was still in his ex-professor's arms.

"Sorry, Harry. Can you wait in the hall? I'll be out in a minute."

As Harry closed the door behind him, Hermione moved to snuggle closer into the tall man's chest.

"I'll see you tonight, love?" she questioned in a low voice.

"I have everything cleared. I will pick you up at seven."

Hermione smiled. It would be a while before they could find out a way to live together, but that didn't stop them from seeing each other as often as possible. It also didn't stop them from waking up in each other's arms on random days out of the week and on the weekend. Hermione hoped tonight would be one of those nights.

"Please be aware that you have my permission to use your wand on Professors Perriwall and Copenbail when I'm not around to act as a shield to their advances."

Severus smirked in reply.

"You fancy me," he accused once more.

"That I do, Severus," she replied, laughing.

Her admission was sealed with a kiss, a short one due to time constraints, but a sweet kiss none the less. Severus broke the kiss moving his right hand to lock with her left as he walked her to the door, the engagement ring on her finger reflecting the light.

* * *

**A/N: This was fun to write:) And in case I didn't make it clear (which I accidentally don't sometimes) Professors Perriwall and Copenbail are newer Hogwarts instructors who have taken a liking to the tall, dark, mysterious man living in the dungeons. Hermione isn't worried of Severus' interest in them, nor is the jealous of the women, but she brings it up out of jest. **

**Reviews are much, much appreciated. I really enjoy hearing your feedback, so let me know if you liked it, hated it, would read it again, spaced out, if it didn't flow, if my grammar is crappy...whatever. It's a curiosity of mine, so let me know. Thank you:)  
**


End file.
